Mi alma en tu red-scarf
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: "Mikasa cae cual bailarina en el punto culminante de la función." Serie de viñetas. Eremika/Mikaeren.
1. esto no debería ser

**Renuncia: **sí, soy hombre, japonés, y según todos, dibujo del asco. Está de más que SnK pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Nota:** well, «andromeda in a thimble» acabó y no quiero que el Eremika escasee (aún más). Así que me animé a una colección de drabbles-ideas rápidas con la Tabla que no debí haber tomado. Serán cosas cortas, headcanons que tengo que sacar de mi sistema y un desahogo en lo que traigo shots más extensos.

**Título:** esto no debería ser

**Summary: **A Eren no le gustan las manos de Mikasa, tampoco las suyas. Están llenas de cicatrices—constelaciones de mordidas que no se borran pero tampoco se ven a simple vista.

**Prompt:** 023. «Culpa» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma**

**Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo/**

**Pablo Neruda; Cuerpo de mujer.**

* * *

A Eren no le gustan las manos de Mikasa (lo que _hay_ en ellas, escondido entre piel y músculos y huesos).

Sería más fácil observárselas si no sostuvieran una cuchilla del equipo tridimensional mas la mayoría del tiempo Mikasa anda con una y la empuña, diría él, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Y a Eren no le agrada, no le llena de orgullo verla acabar con un Titán con maestría y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo —no porque no la valore como soldado, que sí lo hace, _ella es mejor_, después de todo— pero hay veces en que siente que las cosas no deberían ser así. Que algo no anda bien (y es verdad).

Mikasa no tendría que _ensuciarse_. No ella, cualquiera menos ella.

Mikasa debería vivir con tranquilidad dentro del muro Sina, rodeada de esa gente que se preocupa porque el periódico no ha llegado a su puerta y no porque le han comido la cabeza a un amigo en el campo de batalla. Mikasa debería despertarse en las mañanas y preparar un guiso delicioso, o cepillar su (antes largo) cabello hasta que brille con su opacidad. Sonreír ante un espejo y pasar el día haciendo nimiedades; como tejer, pintar, escribir, cualquier actividad típica entre las féminas de clase alta.

A Eren tampoco le gustan sus manos. Están llenas de cicatrices—constelaciones de mordidas que no se borran pero tampoco se ven a simple vista. Y algo más, algo que comparte con ella y que quisiera deshacer, casi tanto como la muerte de su madre. La razón de que la mirar sus palmas las encuentre feas y al tocarlas las sienta frías.

Cuando era un simple crío le arrebató la vida a dos hombres. Y Mikasa a uno.

En defensa propia o no, monstruos haciéndose pasar por personas o no, ellos los acabaron. Los dos, juntos. Y es su secreto, uno de los tantos que comparten. No obstante, hay días en los que se arrepiente.

Medita seguido «yo actúe por mi cuenta, yo decidí buscarlos y hacerles pagar, pero Mikasa, ella…» y se frustra por negarse a terminar el pensamiento. Y la observa, en la actualidad, impasible. Sin dudas o temores, o espacio para la piedad. Y piensa que quizás, si no la hubiera orillado a lo que la orilló a base de un discurso aunque cierto un tanto egoísta, Mikasa seguiría _limpia_. Nunca se habría animado a unirse a las Tropas de Exploración, nunca se habría atrevido a empuñar ésas cuchillas. Tal vez tampoco reñirían tanto.

Es estúpido y lo sabe, aunque no puede darle un buen visto a la facilidad que Mikasa tiene para asesinar. Un talento así no debería serle otorgado a una chica. Menos a una que injustamente ya le ha dado un breve vistazo a _La Parca_. Sin embargo, y pese a su malestar, Mikasa continúa matando, día a día (y ella no deja de ensuciarse).

Ellos limpian la sangre, pero ésta no se va. Nunca lo hace, no del todo. Permanece, acusadora, cruel. Eren sabe que está ahí. La _ve_. Lo frustra. Mikasa le mira con preocupación, sin comprender—ella no le entiende. Y quiere entrelazar sus dedos, ignorante a las gotas rojizas que escurren de estos, invisibles; cosa que también lo enoja.

Somos _asesinos-asesinos-asesinos_ se repite mientras escudriña las palmas de ambos. Y lo sigue creyendo así hasta que ella le alza el mentón y lo obliga a mirarla de frente, hasta que los charcos negros de sus ojos parecen admirar los rincones más profundos de su alma y él encuentra luz en éstos, no oscuridad. Entonces Eren la nota humana (y frágil). Y niega, dividido entre la diversión y la amargura.

_La verdad es que_—ella está dispuesta a acabar con quien sea con tal de que él siga vivo aunque se destruya en el proceso y tiña todo de rojo, incluidas sus manos.

(_él sólo ansía salvarla de sí misma_).


	2. miedo

**Nota:** dicho por mí parece mentira pero voy a actualizar rápido, sí o sí. Si no aprovecho estas tres semanas de vacaciones para escribir me volveré loca (cuerda, loca ya estoy, tsk). Le agradezco _enormente_ a Natsume por su review, me hace sentir bien conmigo misma saber que no soy la única que apoya a este par (?)

**Título:** miedo

**Summary: **Y se le comprime el pecho; ahí, donde cela todas sus emociones; ahí, donde lo resguarda a él—y sus sonrisas tan pálidas que imitan a la luna. A Eren, quizás, sí le hace falta.

**Prompt:** 004. «Dependencia» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera**

**no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto**

**por fin me necesites/**

**Mario Benedetti; Táctica y estrategia.**

* * *

«_Eren me necesita_»

Es un pensamiento que se le aparece constantemente cuando está con él. Parece simple, y tal vez lo es (en demasía) pero Mikasa no lo ve de ése modo y tiene que repetírselo hasta el hartar, como un mantra.

Es consciente de que exagera en sus cuidados, no obstante, también sabe que tiene todo el derecho. Eren es como un niño pequeño, descuidado y tosco. Actúa por impulso y la mayoría del tiempo sólo piensa en los Titanes, en cuánto los odia, y cómo le molesta que ella le proteja tanto por llenar la mayor parte de su corazón con ése odio—que le corroe, _lento pero seguro_.

Si discuten porque ella intenta ayudarle a manejar de una manera más apropiada el equipo y Eren le grita Mikasa permanece callada; sin objetar ni replicar e insiste con ello: «Eren me necesita». Si Eren le avisa que pasará un rato entrenando con Annie (y no con ella, ella, quien le enseñaría todo lo que le pidiese, incluso un idioma extranjero o cómo cortar carne, y no de Titán) se limita a asentir y se repite —escondida tras una fachada de absoluta calma—: «Eren me necesita».

Es en los escasos momentos de soledad y tranquilidad inquebrantable, donde no practica ni estudia y se sienta bajo el tronco de un árbol a escuchar a la vida (los pájaros, las flores, un hogar que _jamás_ abrirá sus puertas) que el carbón de su iris vacila. Su labio inferior tiembla y tiene la repentina urgencia de cubrirse casi todo el rostro con su bufanda. La que huele a Eren y a un cariño perdido—que sigue esmerándose en volver a encontrar.

Considera que en un mundo así no está permitido el egoísmo. Que Eren _en verdad_ no podría seguir sin ella y por eso permanece a su lado, no porque sea _ella_ la dependiente, la que teme quedarse sola—aunque ya lo está, o al menos así lo siente en algunas ocasiones. Y es que no puede evitar angustiarse por él cada vez que se queda viendo los muros con una voluntad temible y reacia.

Se está alejando. De ella. De la seguridad. De los humanos. (_De ella_)

Es fuerte, muy fuerte. Mikasa lo comprende mejor que cualquier otro; ha visto su poder, su perseverancia. Por algo también le admira. Y sin embargo…

«_Soy yo la que no quiere continuar sin él. Soy yo quien vela por su seguridad_».

Duele. Mucho-poquito-_demasiado_.

Se resguarda otro tanto bajo la tela bermeja, sin prestarle atención a nada. Excepto a las botas que se acercan y dan pisadas masculinas que aparentan intentar partir por la mitad la tierra como si de un Titán se tratase.

— Mikasa, hace frío. Vamos adentro.

Mikasa lo mira, Eren le devuelve la mirada. La levanta sin pedirle su permiso y sujeta su manga con ahínco, guiándola. Mikasa todavía no entiende. Dice que el viento congela pero ella lo percibe cálido, y para la cena aún faltan varias horas. Afirma que sus atenciones le sobran pero la busca en cuanto nota su ausencia prolongada. Y a Mikasa se le comprime el pecho; ahí, donde cela todas sus emociones; ahí, donde lo resguarda a él—y sus sonrisas tan pálidas que imitan a la luna.

A Eren, quizás, sí le hace falta.

Más no para luchar, sino para algo más efímero.

Algo que reconforta y hiere más que un pedazo de tela o un grito silencioso.

(recordar a Carla y sus ojos de piedra preciosa y brillante, y una casa que no está hecha escombros. Recordar igual que si no luchas no puedes ganar —que casi la pierde sin tenerla—. Y que hacía no mucho fue humano y no soldado.)


	3. la razón

**Nota:** mención especial a Ifis, Natsume, y Verschiedenn. _Gracias_.

**Título:** la razón

**Summary: **Mikasa aparenta que nada concerniente a ella es importante y aquello lo confunde de sobremanera.

**Prompt:** 013. «Tatuaje» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Te quiero no por lo que dices, porque en general hablas poco**

**Ni por tu alegría contagiosa, porque siempre pareces triste/**

**Luis Rogelio Nogueras; Te quiero.**

* * *

— ¿Te duele?

— No.

Eren pasea la vista de una pared a otra, con un nudo en la garganta y el silencio amortiguado repiqueteándole los oídos. Procura no ver a Mikasa, que se encuentra de espaldas a él, usando una blusa delgada y pequeña y unos pantaloncillos cortos; los que se pone cada vez que se entrena en defensa personal, más o menos tres veces a la semana durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo.

No es que le dé pena estar frente a una chica con poca ropa (quizá, si se tratase de Annie o Christa sí temblaría de inseguridad, pero con Mikasa la plenitud lo llena siempre que no lo hostigue con cuidados). La razón es distinta, algo que él creía que no ocuparía muchos pensamientos suyos entre—_matar, matar, os voy a matar a todos, asquerosos Titanes_ y que, sin embargo, le hace morderse los labios constantemente y achicar las cuencas de pasto conocidas como ojos.

No logra contenerse y repite la misma interrogante.

— ¿Te duele? —y en ésa ocasión Mikasa gira el rostro, mirándolo con algo que parece tristeza y le sabe agridulce (es tan difícil de leer como un pergamino antiguo).

— Eren…

— Porque a mí _sí me parece_ que te provocan dolor —prosigue, interrumpiéndola a una velocidad impresionante hasta para él. Se quedan callados una milésima de segundo, un suspiro de recién nacido o de moribundo a nada de pisar el Paraíso o el Infierno—. No deberías exponerte tanto.

Mikasa no replica. Observa sus brazos, sus piernas, le da un breve vistazo a su mejilla (y Eren no lo soporta, _eso_, más que nada); está seguro de que si pudiera mirarse la espalda lo haría también. Sabe igual que a Mikasa le preocupa más no ser femenina al quitarse el uniforme (y el equipo de maniobras, y la hostilidad) y que las heridas en su cuerpo le afectan poco comparadas con renunciar voluntariamente a no verse _bonita_.

Eren no lo cree así. Él la ve y se encuentra con una chica digna de admiración—por eso los celos le son inevitables. No obstante, Mikasa aparenta que nada concerniente a ella es importante y aquello lo confunde de sobremanera.

— Estaré bien —le dice de pronto— no son nada las cicatrices, en serio.

— ¿Incluso la que yo te provoqué?

Hay amargura en sus palabras. Mikasa se encoge imperceptiblemente. Eren no lo aguanta. No resiste verla de frente junto con ése odioso corte a vista de todos. Le hace rememorar que pudo acabar con ella—con facilidad y sin miramientos. Y eso es… eso es…

— Mira que eres una tonta, Mikasa.

—…sí. Tal vez.

Aprieta los puños ante su respuesta.

— No. No es por eso, yo —Mikasa hace amago de darse la vuelta, él se lo impide—. Escucha, maldita sea, _escúchame_ —«si tan valioso soy para ti, si te preocupo tanto».

— Eren, ¿qué ocurre, qué-?

Se detiene de golpe y Eren la percibe nerviosa en cuanto la rodea con ambos brazos y recarga la frente en la piel lechosa de su espalda. Sus latidos se aceleran y le hiere sentirla fría.

— Sé que te dije antes que a nadie le importaba lo que tú quisieras, pero no por eso debes menospreciarte ¿sabes? Yo me curo de cualquier corte, puñetazo, patada, lo que sea; tú no. _Tú no Mikasa_. No puedes ir por ahí defendiéndome de cualquier Titán sin esperar recibir daño a cambio. No sé qué haría si llegases a mo… —_no lo digas, _no_ lo digas_— s-se supone que el impulsivo soy yo.

Y resultaría fácil disculparse, por todo, por nada; pero no lo hace. Mikasa le acaricia el brazo y Eren se hunde un poco más, anhelando congelar ése momento.

— Cuídate —termina— sólo cuídate. A ti. Si estás a salvo me sentiré más tranquilo —entonces se separa y coge la caja de primeros auxilios que Armin había insistido en traerles, y sin decirle nada le unta una pomada, degustando de su tacto—suave aún con tantos _tatuajes_ cerrados y abiertos y para nada bonitos.

Mikasa entierra la cabeza entre sus piernas, murmurando «Eren, por qué, dime por qué me pides eso». Y aunque Eren desea explicárselo le es imposible; por ello contesta, con voz queda:

—… No lo sé, en serio que no lo sé.


	4. déjalo ir

**Título:** déjalo ir

**Summary: **Hacen falta varios días después de la captura de Annie para que deje de encontrar a Eren con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados y sangrantes.

**Prompt:** 017. «Olvido» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/No se ama en el cementerio ¡Es preciso amarse antes!**

**Mi ceniza y tu ceniza las esparcirá la brisa/**

**Paul Fort; Es necesario amarse.**

* * *

Eren sueña. Puede negarlo todo lo que quiera pero Mikasa lo conoce demasiado bien (o quizás no tanto, quizás se empeña en hacerse creer algo que no es). Más si algo tiene claro es que Eren soñaba.

Con Carla. Con la noche en que se conocieron. Con el escuadrón de Levi.

Él la mira con ojeras acentuadas y da un sorbo a su té, rápido y sin rodeos al despertarse de los sueños. A Mikasa no le gusta que sea tan tosco, no cuando piensa en ello.

Le cuesta superarlo, ella lo ve, está ahí. Hacen falta varios días después de la captura de Annie para que deje de encontrar a Eren con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados y sangrantes —es cuando se dice que aquello no puede ni debe continuar—. Y aunque permanece callada porque él lo prefiere así, en el fondo, sufre. Ambos lo padecen.

(Él más que ella).

Se repite que es injusto. Que Eren se martiriza por nada, porque no es culpa de nadie más que de Annie (y ella—que estaba lejos cuando pasó, no a su lado, sino lejos).

Y es que Petra, Auro, Eld y Gunther (así se llamaban, le revela Eren, entre hipidos y lamentos) eran conscientes de su porvenir común. Tarde o temprano, habrían perecido. Como cualquier soldado. Mikasa lo cree así, Mikasa se _insta_ a creerlo, pese a sus dudas constantes y los vistazos volátiles a Eren y sus ojeras y su falta de apetito en las noches oscuras.

«No pudiste evitarlo, Eren. No te agobies, no llores. No fuiste el responsable».

Eren la contradice y le grita que no entiende nada, que no los conoció y de no ser por él y sus charlas jamás se habría enterado de su existencia y sacrificio por salvarlo. Entonces ella agacha la cabeza, ocultándose tras el flequillo y procurando que no note el temblor de sus manos.

_No Eren_, añora decirle, _si sigues aquí por ellos, yo les habría agradecido de inmediato. Si hubiese sabido que eran tan importantes para ti, me habría asegurado de hacerles jurar que vivirían_.

Y la culpa la asfixia, en cierto modo. Al verlo tan roto, tan gris, tan _desconfiado_.

Eren se niega a depositar su fe en otras personas nuevamente y eso la lastima, más que un cabezazo de su parte, el puño de un Titán o una navaja encajándosele en la piel.

Mikasa quiere que él confíe en ella, que sepa que siempre—_siempre_ estará para él, incluso si el resto del mundo les da la espalda.

Él solloza un poco más y Mikasa mira el techo, sin mirarlo. Se recrea la imagen de una jovencita de tez clara y cabellos de cobre derretido, con una sonrisa diminuta y ojos de ámbar. Ah, los ojos. _Esos son_. Se parecen a los de Carla y ahora Mikasa entiende con más precisión por qué Eren sufre tanto. Se atreve a especular que con quien Eren intimó más fue Petra Rall, la muñeca rota que no puede ser cosida. Y no siente celos, no siente rabia, sólo tristeza.

Es cuando se retira de la habitación, deteniéndose las lágrimas de Eren al preguntarle que a dónde va, que si está molesta.

Su corazón salta un milímetro y eso basta para hacerle pesada la caja torácica. Niega y al volver trae incienso y un ramo de flores. Los coloca en la mesita del cuarto. Eren no habla. Ella le explica que no tiene los materiales para hacer una tumba, pero que pueden construirles un altar. _A todos_.

Y el pasto de Eren adquiere color, vivacidad; se seca las mejillas, el rostro—el alma.

Es un cliché —algo soso— no obstante Mikasa lo comenta de igual manera, con voz suave, aterciopelada, un: «ellos no están muertos Eren, no si los evocas, no si les demuestras que depositar su confianza en ti no fue un error».

Y es cierto. El olvido no es una opción. No bajo esas circunstancias. Y si la humanidad deber confiar en alguien ése sería Eren. Él tiene que entenderlo, y lo hace.

Dubitativo, lentamente. Y luego, luego con un ápice de confianza cuando el altar está hecho y los dos se confirman vivos.

— Eres demasiado buena conmigo…

— Me preocupas.

Él guarda silencio. Ya no hay dolor, no lo habrá por un corto tiempo y deben aprovecharlo como un baile torpe entre la escarcha. Asiente, siendo devorado por un calor _ya familiar_.

Eren sueña una vez más—con la diferencia de que luce apaciguado, tranquilo. Es su manera personal de darle las gracias. La ha cogido de la manga de su blusa, no mucho, sólo lo suficiente.

(y al ver el humo del incienso alejarse por la ventana Mikasa se piensa feliz.)

_Está bien Mikasa, tienes razón. Petra y los otros vivirán en mis recuerdos_.


	5. libro abierto

**Nota:** No hay nada que se compare a que alguien empiece a darle el visto bueno a una pareja debido a ti. _Nada_. Ifis, tu review no tiene precio.

**Título:** libro abierto

**Summary: **Ella se da la vuelta, con lágrimas empapando la almohada. Eren decide hacer caso omiso de ese detalle y señala el colchón "¿Puedo?" y se cuela, acortando las distancias.

**Prompt:** 005. «Historia» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Historias que contarte a la orilla del crepúsculo**

**muñeca dulce, para que no estuvieras triste/**

**Pablo Neruda; He ido marcando.**

* * *

Hace frío y oye un sollozo desde la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Procura ignorarlo, pero el lamento se repite y Eren entiende que es algo importante, que no debe dejarlo pasar. Remueve las sábanas y alza la cabeza; la oscuridad es absoluta en la habitación y no es capaz de ver absolutamente nada.

Es una noche tranquila. Sin lluvia o viento desesperado. Sólo, quizás, ausente de calor.

Presta atención a los ruidos que se repiten.

Carla y Grisha descansan en otro cuarto, están ellos dos, solos. Es ella quien llora, aunque Eren no está seguro de si lo hace con consciencia o no. Un nuevo lamento basta y sobra para que se ponga de pie, aventando a un lado la colcha y calzándose velozmente.

Avanza siendo cuidadoso, evitando pisar las tablas que él sabe más rechinarían. Y llega a donde Mikasa está acostada, en su cama (pues él no tiene conflicto alguno con usar una bolsa de dormir) intentando mirarla, decidiendo si está despierta o tiene algún mal sueño. Aparenta lo primero, sin embargo, es mejor cerciorarse antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Aún callado Eren camina a un estante, tantea los dedos en los libros que se encuentran ahí y finalmente encuentra uno que resulta de su interés. Vuelve a donde Mikasa y le pone una mano en la espalda, sacudiéndola.

— Mikasa. Mikasa, ¿me escuchas? —Se encoge, una respuesta—. Soy yo, Eren.

Ella se da la vuelta, con lágrimas empapando la almohada. Decide hacer caso omiso de ese detalle y señala el colchón.

— ¿Puedo?

Es posible que lo tome como un insulto. Apenas y se conocen, y sólo han estado juntos una tarde. Pero Mikasa no protesta, permanece observándolo. Eren lo toma como un «sí» y se cuela, acortando las distancias. Hay más silencio. Uno pronunciado. Mikasa alcanza a ver el libro, un cuento que le gustaría leerle, con notable confusión.

— Parecía que tenías una pesadilla —dice. Mikasa hace amago de disculparse y la interrumpe—. Está bien. No voy a criticártelo.

—…No estaba llorando.

— Ajá. Bueno, no importa. Yo tampoco tengo mucho sueño.

Es mentira. Claro. Más Mikasa no tiene por qué saber. Se piensa sola, aún cuando él le ha dicho que ése es su hogar, de ambos. Se apuesta lo que sea a que soñaba con la muerte de sus padres, también. Y ella ya no debe sufrir—no ahora. Por eso Eren considera que mentir con que no se le cierran los párpados puede pasarse por alto.

Recordando la historia, bufa.

— En realidad, venía a comentarte que, según esto —le da tres golpecitos a la tapa— había una chica huérfana que lloraba, en un reino muy, muy lejano. Esa chica era buena, y aún así, le pasaron cosas malas.

— ¿Quién? —Cuestiona Mikasa, secándose los ojos.

— Misaki —responde, porque sinceramente hace mucho que no lee el cuento y confirmar una cosa así le haría quedar como un tonto.

— ¿Misaki… no merecía lo que le ocurrió, lo que le hacía llorar?

— No. Ella creía que sí, pero no. Por eso había un chico a su lado, alguien que la salvó, que le acordó eso. Por si se le olvidaba.

Mikasa asiente, se muestra menos triste. Eren hace una pausa, sintiéndose incómodo de repente.

— ¿Te agrada?

— ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico? —Pregunta ella en su lugar. Frunce el ceño, pensando.

— ¿Eret?

Y aunque suena más a una duda parece complacerla, porque una diminuta sonrisa asoma de sus labios. Ya no hay lágrimas ni hipidos. Tan cerca el uno del otro _parece_ que el frío se disipa.

— Es una linda historia —admite al fin—. ¿Misaki y Eret estuvieron juntos por siempre?

Posa su vista en el libro, cerrado todavía. Ahí hay un final feliz. Los protagonistas sí permanecen juntos, sobreponiéndose a la adversidad. Pese a que no narra nada de lo que acontece después. ¿Tal vez discutieron? ¿Él la abandonó? ¿Ella se rindió a los fantasmas de su pasado?

— Pero eso sería algo estúpido —refunfuña.

— ¿Eren?

— No, ignóralo, se quisieron por toda la eternidad. Cada día, semana, mes. Viajaron mucho, en ése reino no había ningún Titán. Y él la cuidó —los chicos cuidan a las chicas—. ¿Te gusta, el cuento? Puedes leerlo siempre que haga falta.

— No. Con una vez me es suficiente.

Antes de que se dé cuenta Mikasa se acurruca contra él. Es extraño. Luce apaciguada, sin temores, sin pesadumbres—él nunca podría arrepentirse de rescatarla.

Nota la bufanda que trae puesta, y suspira, cayendo dormido.

(— Buenas noches,_ Misaki_.)


	6. si fuésemos alguien más

**Nota:** es nimio, pero entre tanto BL y Rikasa vuelvo con Eremika. No sé si sea obvio que me inspiro con fragmentos de poesías para cada viñeta; si conocen una que les guste o que pegue con Eren y Mikasa podéis dejarla en un review o PM :) So thanks~

**Título:** si fuésemos alguien más

**Summary:** Aquella es la única manera en que ella puede cesar de quererlo.

**Prompt:** 030. «Eternidad» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Dime cómo hacer para olvidarte,**

**a decir que soy yo quien no te ama,**

**a repetir que no ando en tu latido/**

**Elsa Bornemann; ¿Cómo?**

* * *

Mikasa no es de esas personas que se arrepienten. Que buscan retroceder a través de los años y cambiar sus acciones. Mikasa es firme en su resolución del mundo—que éste es extremadamente cruel, que aunque exterminen a los Titanes continuará siéndolo, pues la naturaleza del ser humano es la de ser un _depredador_, incluso entre otros humanos. Y sin embargo, sabe por igual que hay una pizca de hermosura incomparable en éste.

«La belleza es aquel grado de lo terrible que todavía podemos soportar».

Esa frase proveniente de un libro es exacta, no puede tener más razón. Mikasa lo piensa, lo afirma.

Y efectúa cada cosa con ello en mente, sin remordimientos, porque todo lo que hace tiene un _por qué_ y ayuda de una u otra forma a los que le rodean. Ayuda a Eren (y ella está dispuesta a bajar al mismísimo infierno por él).

No. Ella no duda. Jamás.

Aunque a veces le gustara que sí, que le estuviese permitido ser más una mujer, mostrar más sus emociones.

Quizá si fuese menos dura habría situaciones más sencillas de afrontar. Situaciones un tanto simples, más no insignificantes.

(—Y yo no me retracto, no)

Como el hecho de que no pueda evitar preocuparse por Eren, incluso más que por Armin o cualquier otro. Que lo que siente por Jaeger sea bello, empero, también doloroso. Y que haya noches en que mirando el techo de la habitación que comparte con otras chicas del escuadrón se pregunte "¿Y si…?"

Y si deja de albergar cariño hacia él. Y si él conoce a una muchacha. Y si debe empezar a verlo cual hermano. Y si amar es estúpido y no vale la pena.

Ella barajea las posibilidades, escasas, no imposibles. Con aflicción. Con inseguridad. Y entretanto llega el día, y debe levantarse, vestirse con el uniforme, y después agarrar la bufanda con ambas manos; mirándola como si se tratase de un objeto desconocido.

Sus hilos sucios por el tiempo y el uso, cálidos, pese a todo.

Considera entonces que las posibilidades no son nada, que hay mejores cosas en que perderse mientras no luchan allá afuera o entrenan ahí dentro. Pues que ella no ame a Eren es un "eso no existe". Porque lo ha venido observando desde aquella fatídica noche, cuando tenían nueve, y lo va a seguir observando ahora, y en el futuro. Y le basta verlo para aferrarse a ese sentimiento tan intenso.

Si Eren la hubiese salvado pero no otorgado un hogar, tal vez, ella ni siquiera se encontraría entre las tropas a su lado. _Tal vez_. Pero Mikasa no puede modificar el pasado, y en ese caso tan particular, aunque fuese capaz, _no querría_. Por ende en la actualidad se siente perdida, ligeramente.

Atrapada en un laberinto del que no hay salidas—la presencia de Eren, su ausencia, su todo. Que la embriaga y le da fuerzas y la impulsa más y más e inconscientemente le hace poner la cara contra la tela borgoña antes de salir y encontrarse con él y Armin, esperándola para ir al comedor y desayunar, los tres. E ir a luchar más tarde.

Mikasa no llora, no sonríe, no muestra emoción alguna, para esas alturas.

Simplemente lo sigue. Con la premisa de que la única manera en que ella cese de quererlo es que no se conozcan y posiblemente ni eso, haría falta que ella no fuese Mikasa y él no fuese Eren —ellos, _nosotros_— más lo son, ambos. Y los latidos de Eren son los suyos y van al mismo ritmo. Y por mucho que peleen o se hagan daño eso no será diferente y, al menos, en ésa vida, le será devota, porque lo _merece_ (más que nadie).

Y puede que sea arduo. Complicado. Puede que Eren esté demasiado cegado por la venganza y ella actúe por un mero capricho. Quizá es banal o ralla en lo sinsentido.

— Mikasa, apúrate. No te quedes atrás de mí.

— Sí, voy.

Sin embargo, transcurridos seis años el calor de la bufanda no se ha extinguido aún, igual que la voluntad de Eren por proteger a la humanidad.

(—Y yo nunca me retracto).


	7. sin retorno posible

**Nota:** me percaté que no había escrito nada de la muerte de Eren y vengo a solucionarlo.

**Título:** sin retorno posible

**Summary:** Mikasa cae cual bailarina en el punto culminante de la función.

**Prompt:** 019. «Crisis» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Soy ese reloj estropeado que se ha atascado**

**[…]**

**en el instante en que perdí la fe en que volvieras/**

**Elvira Laruelo.**

* * *

Mikasa cae cual bailarina en el punto culminante de la función. Las piernas le fallan primero, se vuelven inútiles y por mucho que intente levantarse no le responden—le otorgan silencio, como _él_. Él, de quien jamás volverá a escuchar palabra alguna. Sus brazos son los siguientes. Colapsan sin gracia, pierden el impulso, el coraje. Ramas rotas de un árbol que ha abandonado toda esperanza de que llegue la primavera una vez más.

En cuanto ya no hay piernas ni brazos ni combustible para el equipo Mikasa se va en picada, edificio tras edificio, todos carentes de importancia. Se desploma en un callejón, golpeándose y ganándose lo que más tarde serán varios moretones (si es que acaso hay un "después"). Pero no le duele, o quizá el concepto de dolor no es lo que en antaño.

La tierra tiembla, el aire la asfixia, de pronto la luz ya no le ilumina y el mundo asemeja sumergirse en tinieblas y un mar de lágrimas no lloradas.

Hay cuatros letras atrapadas en su paladar.

(_Eren Eren Eren_).

Que por mucho que se inste a sacarlas simplemente permanecen ahí. Torturándola.

Parece que fue apenas un par de horas atrás en que ella le cogiese de la manga de la chaqueta y su tacto le supiese amargo como un café matutino y suplicase tan bajo que bien pudo no haberlo hecho: «No mueras…, por favor». Y que Eren la mirase con sus ojos voraces y tercos y asintiese con renuencia antes de partir al matadero. Y de que ella se dijese a sí misma que con él a su lado era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Pero mientras más divaga al respecto más rebuscado le parece, menos verosímil.

Es un sentimiento familiar. Y, contrariamente, distinto a todo lo que ha venido experimentando.

Todavía abre los ojos y mira enfrente de ella a Armin, citando nombre por nombre a todos los caídos, por el honor y la gloria. Y Mikasa recuerda cómo sus latidos murieron en el instante en que Eren Jaeger fue cantado cual himno por parte de Arlet y la crueldad del mundo superó su hermosura y ella pensó "Pero por qué, por qué tú y no yo" con las imágenes tan palpables de paisajes que no tendrán el placer de ser pisados y admirados por un joven llamado Eren con una sed insaciable—de libertad.

Y desea ponerse en pie, sacudir la cabeza y despejarse para volver con el resto. Pero no lo hace.

E imagina que Eren de alguna manera ha logrado sobrevivir, o que Armin le ha mentido, y que si gira el rostro, sólo un poquito, lo verá allí. De pie, invitándola a salvar a los humanos como los guerreros que son y no unos niños llorones atrapados en un bosque esperando porque alguien les devuelta una casa que ya no existe.

(Aunque el pasto ya no es verde. Y no pudo intervenir de ninguna forma para evitar que este se secara, y muriera).

Y la verdad es que ya no podrá cogerlo de la mano, reñirle porque no ha querido comer el pan, darle ánimos retraídos, oír sus protestas o acariciarle el rostro cuando duerme alejado del terror y observarle el perfil en secreto ni mucho menos admirar el firmamento sentados el uno al lado del otro.

El suelo se sacude con violencia, unos dedos se aproximan a Mikasa, más nada importa ya—_Tuve una buena vida_. Así que aprieta los párpados, y se calma con que todo estará bien pronto, que volverán a reunirse. Que es hora de rendirse.

Entonces reina el silencio—y un charco de sangre que no es la suya salpica la grava.


End file.
